Nexus or Love
by SexySenoritaPeggy
Summary: Randy Orton is a cold hearted man who doesn't care for anyone but himself, but when a certain Brit comes to the WWE things are about to change. What do you think will happen? Read and find out. Wade Barrett/Randy Orton
1. Debut of a Brit

**A/N: This story has been requested by Madam Chainsaw on Fanfiction and she also requested another one as well, which will come up pretty soon, but now I'm working on this one at the moment. By the way, I'm actually glad I got requested to do a Randy Orton/Wade Barrett story because I love both Randy and Wade and I've actually wanted to write a story which involves them both as the main characters on this. Also, I know it's a crappy title. It's the best I can think of for this one. So, I hope you enjoy and wait for the next chapters to come.**

* * *

Randy Orton, known to the WWE Universe as The Viper in WWE. To the WWE Universe, he's a babyface. A man who's always cheered and gets love and support from the fans. One thing no WWE fan actually knows is that Randy is actually a cold heartless man that cares about no one but himself. Everyone in the locker room knows that, but there's some new guys from NXT season 1 that are coming to WWE that will kindly like to get to know The Viper very well and find out about his ways.

At the moment, Randy is watching the TV in the locker room and watching John Cena vs CM Punk with Luke Gallows and Serena at ringside. At some point of the match, a strange looking man walks out. He's 6'7, had short black hair, a bit tanned skin, green eyes, a bit of a crooked nose, a bit of an athlete's figure and a tribal design tattoo with a barbwire design over it on his left deltoid. He was wearing an armband with the letter 'N' over his right bicep, black ring shorts with a bit of gold on them, black knee pads, black wrestling boots and both his wrists were taped.

The man stared at John Cena, who stared back because either this man is being a bit of a distraction for John or John is feeling something for him. No one actually knows but they do know he's distracted. Michael Cole said the man was Wade Barrett A.K.A the winner of NXT season 1. Suddenly, Wade walked down the ramp and John was still staring at him while taking down Punk and showed a 'Who are you? And what are you doing here?' face to Wade. Suddenly, more rookies from NXT season 1 came out and they attacked Luke Gallows and then CM Punk. John was still in the ring and he felt some fear inside of him hoping that they're not after him next. Then, the 8 rookies from NXT crowded the ring, went onto the apron and going into the ring and crowding John, making the Cenation leader more scared.

Suddenly, the rookies started attacking John and they were able to take him to the ground. Then some of the rookies started attacking other people and destroying stuff around the ring and throwing stuff around and also destroyed the ring. It was just madness. Afterwards, all the rookies went back in the ring and then they took down Cena. David Otunga did a Powerbomb to John, Then Heath Slater picked him up and threw him to Darren Young who Clotheslined him, then the same thing happened, but the other way around (Young threw Cena into Slater and he Clotheslined him).

Suddenly, CM Punk tried to attack them but they attacked back and were able to take Punk down and Daniel Bryan kicked him out of the ring. Then Heath and Darren got John up and threw him to Skip Sheffield who did a Clothesline to him this time. The rookies then stared at John and Daniel kept telling John he's not better than him until he got up on his knees and then Daniel kicked John at the back of the head. Then Heath, Daniel, David and Skip got John up and then Wade got John on his shoulders and performed his finisher Wasteland on him and Justin Gabriel went up on the top rope and performed his finisher 450 splash on the Cenation leader.

When they were done, all the rookies left the ring and went to the back leaving the ring and everything around it a complete mess. Randy was of course watching because he couldn't be fucked to help John and The Straight Edge Society. He actually didn't give a shit about it all and just found it all amusing and he thought to himself why he couldn't he have done that kind of shit when he was unhappy about something in the business. Of course it would get him fired but he is after one thing at the moment, and it's the WWE Championship.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm currently** **on a writers block but I was able to write this chapter no problem and the other chapters will come at any time when they're fully written. Also a little note to Madam Chainsaw aka the person who requested this, I might be doing a bit of tweaking in this story with other chapters and it might not be completely what you want, but I am still doing your ideas that you gave me via Private Message (I do worry about disapproval and have since being rejected from being a writer from another Tumblr blog (ImagineWWE), but I'm guessing I shouldn't, right?) and also, did you like the first chapter?**


	2. We have a plan

**A/N: I just want to thank you any of you that have made reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad you liked it, or loved it. Also someone did point out that it's pointless that I said it's a oneshot. Honestly, I'm not that sure on how writing works on Fanfiction. Mainly because I've done 'Want to know something?' and that was a oneshot, which made me completely confused on... about a lot. Not everything, but a lot on FanFiction. What I mean is I usually think that all stories which involves two people getting together are oneshots. I know now this isn't really a oneshot because it'll involve several chapters. Am I right? **

**Anyway, I've done a next chapter (This is it) and I know someone said I shouldn't worry on what I write but I sometimes have Atychiphobia, which is a fear of failure, so I do try my best to write the best that I can and I don't want to fail while I know I will at some point. So, enough of that. This is my next chapter of 'Nexus or Love' and I hope you enjoy it. Another new chapter will come as soon as it can so keep your eyes pealed and also, I'm sorry if my note is a bit too long. Sometimes when I type, it's hard to stop.**

* * *

Months have gone by and at the moment, Randy Orton is the current WWE Champion, and Wade Barrett is the leader of an unstoppable group called The Nexus. The other men in the group currently are David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris. Right now, Wade had earned a no.1 contendership for Randy's WWE Championship and The Nexus leader and The Viper are going to face off in a few weeks at Survivor Series.

Tonight is Monday Night Raw. Four weeks away from Survivor Series. Right now, The Nexus are in their locker room game planning for Survivor Series. It may be weeks away but they do like to plan for before hand so they can weaken the enemy. Wade Barrett has been no.1 contender for Randy Orton's WWE Championship at the last Pay-Per-View but he lost. Luckily he was able to earn another title shot in a match against The Miz, who's a Mr Money in the Bank. Of course Wade and Randy have no liking for each other so Nexus want to make sure Randy is taken down completely.

"Alright men, we need a plan to take down Randy Orton at Survivor Series, but we need plan for before hand first." Wade explained to his stable members. "Any ideas?"

The other Nexus members said that they didn't have an idea.

"We're thinking of a plan Wade." said Justin Gabriel. "We know you want the WWE Championship but if you want us to think of a plan, you shouldn't be pressuring us."

"Yeah Wade. If you want a plan, don't pressure us." said Heath Slater. "Look, we'll give you a plan as soon as we can before tonight is over. We know you have a match against R-Truth tonight and obviously Eve will get involved, but think about your match tonight and we'll think of a plan. We promise."

".. Alright. You think of a plan while I have my match." Wade said before leaving the locker room for his match against R-Truth.

***FF to after the match***

Wade best R-Truth, despite Eve got involved by shouting and bitching at Wade, which helped him beat Truth by making him let out some anger, despite he doesn't have anger issues. Right now, Wade is on his way to the locker room. He just hope his team mates have thought of a grade A plan which is full-proof, and if it isn't, he just wants to get it done and over with. When he got to the door of his locker room, he went inside and he noticed the guys have a plan.

"I smell a plan." said Wade. "Spill it."

"Well, we're not sure if you'll like it." said David Otunga.

"But, we figured Randy needs to fall in love." said Justin.

"Oh, let me guess. We go into the Divas' locker room and get all the Divas to fall in love with Randy, he finds his ideal girl and we make whichever Diva that he falls in love with the most to turn him on so much that he is so distracted for Survivor Series that I get the WWE Championship and when I win the WWE Championship, whichever Diva we hired has to dump Randy in the middle of the ring." said Wade. "Am I right?"

"No." said Husky Harris.

"You're not even close man." said Michael McGillicutty.

"Well, what's the plan?" Wade asked.

"It's similar to the plan you guessed, but instead of a Diva falling in love with Randy, it's you to has to pretend to fall in love with Randy." said Heath.

Wade just had a bug eyed expression realising he has to play gay to Randy Orton to get the WWE Championship from The Viper himself.

"So you're telling me I have to get Randy to fall in love with me, turn him on so much to get him distracted for Survivor Series so I can get the WWE Championship and then dump him in the middle of the ring?" Wade asked.

"Well, we didn't think about him getting dumped in the middle of the ring, but I like it." said Michael.

The other members (excluding Wade) liked the extra bit that Wade mentioned. Wade on the other hand wasn't keen about this plan one bit. Playing gay isn't his thing because he's a straight man.

"Either way, I don't want to make Randy believe I'm in love with him to get him to fall in love with me." said Wade. "It'll be weird, for both Randy and myself."

"It's the best that we've got. Come on man." said David. "Plus, it's either that or make sure Randy doesn't sleep for days, but we need sleep too so we can't do that plan."

Wade had a thought about if he should do the plan. It's the WWE Championship at stake in four weeks at Survivor Series and if he wants to get it, he'll have to do it.

"Alright, I'll do it." said Wade. "But you all owe me big time. Even if I have to... Kiss him."

After Wade said that, he felt like throwing up.

The plan was set but The Nexus leader still wasn't sure on faking his love for the WWE Champion.

* * *

**A/N: (I thought of doing another note. I'm doing this a lot.) I know this chapter wasn't long, like the last one, but I decided not to write an entire match in this one because the match wasn't related to the story. When there is a match related to the story, I'll write either the whole match, the beginning and the end or just the end of a match. It depends on how I want it to go. Also, if you remember in the last chapter's final author's note, I said I had a writers block, well I fixed it for just this chapter while the next one, I'm struggling with so the next chapter may take some time, it may not, but I will be working on it sometime after this chapter is published.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there's still more chapters to come in this story so make sure you check this story out whenever you can for a new chapter when they come.**


End file.
